


Roadside Assistance (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl has a cop kink, M/M, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Shotgunning, Smoking, Smut, Snark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: La voiture de Rick a une panne sur le côté de la route. Devine ce qui se passe ensuite ?!(smut)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 4





	Roadside Assistance (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Roadside Assistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711279) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> Je ne sais pas l’équivalent en France du métier/rôle de ‘dispatch’, j’ai cherché et le plus proche semble être l’administration.  
> Et on va prétendre que le vouvoiement n’existe pas.  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Quand il vit de la fumée s’échapper du capot de sa voiture, Rick a peut-être un peu paniqué. La vieille voiture avait besoin d’une bonne révision, mais la réduction du budget du département l’avait forcé à attendre avant qu’ils ne puissent lui donner de l’argent. Au moins il avait une voiture. Quand Glenn avait rejoint les forces l’année passée, ils avaient simplement pu lui donner un scooter de seconde main. Cependant, ça sonnait comme le paradis dans cette situation.

La lumière du moteur clignotait quand il se gara sur la bord de la route. Il coupa le moteur et ouvrit le capot. Même s’il n’avait pas de réelle expérience avec les voitures, il supposait qu’il ne pouvait pas faire de mal de jeter un coup d’œil. Il attrapa son chapeau du siège conducteur et sortit, l’ajustant alors que le gravier crissait sous ses bottes.

Il leva le capot et le tint avec une main tandis qu’il éloignait la fumée de son visage avec l’autre. Il regarda dans les entrailles en métal, ses sourcils froncés en se concentrant, mais il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’était le problème, encore moins de comment le réparer.

Soupirant, il retourna dans la voiture pour utiliser sa radio. Maggie à l’administration lui dit qu’elle enverra un camion mais l’informa que cela risquait de prendre du temps puisqu’il y avait un accident de l’autre côté de la ville qui avait besoin d’espace.

"Allez, Maggie. Je suis censé retrouver Shane et T pour servir ce mandat."

_"Bah, je sais pas quoi te dire, Rick. Fait du stop, peut-être ?"_

_"Où tu peux toujours lever ta jupe,"_ ricana Shane, sa voix craquelant à travers le haut-parleur sur le tableau de bord.

Il n’avait pas vu une seule voiture passer depuis qu’il s’était arrêté, alors il avait peu d’espoir. "Et voler tous tes clients, Shane ? Nan, je suis pas aussi désespéré."

_"J’espère que ce n’est pas mes officiers parlant de sollicitations à la radio,"_ intervint le Chef Morgan.

Rick essaya de penser à une réponse alors qu’il rigolait, mais avant qu’il ne puisse, un cognement sur sa fenêtre le fit presque tirer au plafond. "Jésus Christ !" cria-t-il, sa main agrippant son pistolet tandis qu’il ouvrit sa portière. "Les mains où je peux les voir," demanda-t-il en sortant.

L’homme roula des yeux mais obéit tandis que Rick l’observa. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être une menace malgré son apparence endurcie. Son jean sale avait un trou à chaque genou, sa chemise noire délavé avec les manches coupées exposait des biceps raffermis, et un tas de cheveux hirsutes avait l’air d’avoir été coiffé au milieu d’un ouragan.

Rick regarda autour d’eux et remarqua une moto garée devant sa voiture, ce qui expliquait les cheveux. Il ne l’avait probablement pas entendu au-dessus de Shane et sa grande bouche. "Pardon," dit Rick, rangeant son pistolet, "Tu m’as juste fais peur."

L’homme pouffa autour de la cigarette entre ses lèvres, son mouvement captivant Rick plus qu’il n’aurait dû. Mais en sa défense, sa voiture n’était pas la seule chose qui avait besoin d’une bonne révision.

"J’ai pensé que tu avais besoin d’aide," dit l’homme, faisant un geste de sa tête vers le capot, une mèche de cheveux tombant pour cacher un de ses yeux bleus océans.

"Ouais, elle a juste commencé à faire de la fumée."

L’homme fredonna en hochant la tête.

"Tu t’y connais en voiture ?"

"Un peu."

"Et bien… j’apprécierai si tu jetais un coup d’œil alors," dit Rick, le guidant à l’avant de la voiture.

Il regarda du coin de l’œil quand Sexy Motard se pencha contre la voiture, se penchant pour regarder sous le capot. Le foulard rouge pendant de sa poche arrière attira l’attention de Rick, et sa verge eu un sursaut d’intérêt. Il savait qu’il ne fallait mieux rien faire de ça dans ce coin. Pour tout ce qu’il savait, le gars allait lui botter le cul juste pour regarder.

Et pas dans le sexy ‘Oh oui, frappe-moi plus fort !’ sens.

Sexy Motard se redressa et jette sa cigarette sur le sol en le regardant. Il expira la fumée et écrasa le mégot avant de commencer à défaire sa ceinture.

Merde, il avait dit ça à haute voix ?

"J’pense que t’as perdu une courroie."

Rick avala et essaya de se rappeler comment utiliser les mots. "U-une courroie ?"

"Ça devrais te permettre de retourner en ville," dit l’homme, enfonçant le ceinture de les plus profonds recoins de la voiture, ses généreux biceps se gonflant et faisant baver Rick. Un léger déhanché et un grognement bien placé encouragèrent des tentacules de chaleur à créer une toile de désir le long de sa colonne.

"Merci," dit Rick, sa gorge aussi sèche qu’une botte de foin. Il tendit sa main et regarda Sexy Motard frotter la sienne sur son jean sale avant de la serrer.

L’homme répondit d’un grognement, et avant que Rick ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, il regarda l’inconnu passer sa jambe au-dessus de sa moto – redémarrant l’engin – et partir sur la route. Un nuage de poussière sembla cacher son échappée alors que Rick regardait après lui. Merde, il n’avait même pas eu le temps de demander son nom.

_"Rick, si t’es pas là dans dix minutes, on part manger,"_ interrompit Shane.

Rick se glissa dans la voiture avec un soupire. "Tant qu’à faire. On pourra servir le mandat après," répondit Rick en jetant son chapeau à côté. Il expira et tourna le contact, ses lèvres tournant en un sourire reconnaissant quand il démarra. "Allez, Bessy. Faut juste me ramener en ville."

Un kilomètre plus tard, et une fois encore Rick dû garer sa voiture sur le bas côté. Mais pas à cause d’une courroie manquante. Quand il prit un virage, il remarqua une moto familière arrêtée sous des arbres comme un mirage paradisiaque dans le désert. Et merde, il était en train de mourir de soif.

Son ange gardien le regarda à peine quand il sortit de sa voiture, l’image même de la sérénité alors qu’il était se reposait contre sa moto, ses chevilles croisées et sa tête penchée en arrière, une parade houleuse de cercles de fumée flottait encore plus haut dans l’atmosphère. Rick ne pouvait tirer ses yeux de son cou, long et nu, une dangereuse invitation que son corps voulait accepter.

"C’est ma ceinture préférée," dit Sexy Motard avec un hochement de tête vers la voiture. "Je devais vérifier qu’elle tenait bien."

Rick éclaircit la boule dans sa gorge, éloignant ses yeux de la vision pécheresse de son cou pour croiser des yeux aux paupières lourdes. "J’ai pas entendu ton nom."

"J’te l’ai pas dit," répondit-il, s’éloignant de sa moto et tirant sur sa cigarette. La fumée virevolta entre eux quand il s’approcha, ses yeux faisant un spectacle de scanner le corps de Rick le faisant se demander s’il avait toujours ses habits car il se sentait soudainement complètement exposé.

Et ouais, okay, son instinct avait raison.

"Je peux te la voler ?"

"J’partage pas."

Rick ne protesta pas, restant immobile quand des larges bottes traversèrent la barrière pour entrer dans son espace personnel. Il vacilla, dans l’orbite de l’homme, ses yeux sauvages comme un phare d’espoir pour son âme épuisée. Peut-être qu’il devrait être effrayé, inquiété par le regard prédateur, mais ses peurs fondèrent en une étrange anticipation, son battant un rythme maniaque contre ses côtes.

Il s’était retrouvé à un duel à midi sauf qu’il ne connaissait pas les règles.

"Daryl."

"Rick."

Le bout de la langue de Daryl attira son attention, un éclair de rose clair, le point de ponctuation d’une question qui n’avait pas été posée. Rick lécha sa lèvre inférieure, espérant qu’il avait dégainé la bonne arme, et le tremblement des lèvres de Daryl lui dit que oui. Il ne recula pas quand Daryl l’attrapa par le col, mais il frissonna quand son pouce traça la ligne de sa jugulaire. Il n’avait pas anticipé une si délicate caresse.

Daryl prit une longue bouffée puis l’attira, sa bouche se fermant autour de celle de Rick quand il exhala. Les yeux de Rick se fermèrent, et il sentit la fumée amère remplir ses poumons, la nicotine grisante chassant l’adrénaline dans ses veines. Ses muscles suppliaient pour bouger, se battre, fuir, _conquérir_ , mais il ignora l’impulsion et patienta, pas encore sûr des pas de cette danse.

Mais quand Daryl lécha le contour de sa bouche, bien plus expérimental qu’il ne s’y attendait de la part des mains brusques, tous les coups furent permis. Ils les bloquèrent sur place avec une poignée de fer sur les hanches de Daryl et l’embrassa comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain. Ou du moins essaya, ses sens s’effondrèrent avec la main passant dans ses cheveux et la saveur fumée étouffant ses fonctions cérébrales supérieures.

Ses fesses cognèrent le capot de la voiture, et il se sentit encapsulé par des flammes, un cercle mortel de feu l’enfermant, par le moteur surchauffé, par le soleil embrassant la peau de larges épaules. Par ses entrailles brûlants criant pour du soulagement.

"Et les voitures ?" demanda Rick, pour nulle autre raison que de pouvoir respirer.

Un rire incrédule ricocha dans ses oreilles. "T’en as vu dans la dernière heure ?"

Rick répondit d’un haussement d’épaules et replongea. Il gémit quand Daryl s’appuya contre lui, chevauchant ses cuisses et roulants des hanches. Ouais, okay, une parade entière aurait pu passer et il ne se serait probablement pas arrêté. Des cheveux chatouillèrent son visage quand Daryl se pencha pour un baiser désordonné, plein de langue et de dents et de chaleur.

Des mains tripotèrent sa ceinture, et il aurait probablement dû s’arrêter là, très au fait du pistolet dans son étui qui pouvait très bien être utilisé contre lui. Mais cette pensée s’évapora quand des dents s’enfoncèrent dans la courbe de son cou et une main rugueuse s’enroula autour de sa verge.

"Baise-moi" râla Rick, ses doigts chancelant sur le bouton du jean de Daryl.

Daryl étouffa un ricanement. "J’pensais à une branlette, mais j’suis flexible."

"Bien que j’aime l’idée de t’étaler sur le capot de ma voiture et te baiser intensément, je suis toujours au travail."

"Et qui a dit que j’étais celui qui serait baisé ?" contesta Daryl, ses yeux se plissant et s’assombrissant de désir.

Il n’avait pas de réponse à cela, son corps tremblant quand Daryl glissa sa main le long de sa bite. Il se sentait comme de la pâte à modeler, et Daryl aurait pu le modeler en absolument tout ce qu’il voulait à ce moment-là.

Daryl ralentit son pas pour le laisser le rattraper, mais cela ne dura que jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve les mains pleines de bite. Et avec un haussement de sourcil, Daryl sembla avoir lu ses dernières pensées, parce que ouais, ça ne le gênerait pas d’être baisé par _ça_.

La radio de Rick craquela. _"Hey, Rick, la dépanneuse est en chemin."_

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et grogna. "Et mer-" ses mots moururent sur sa langue quand Daryl lécha le long de son cou. Il attrapa sa radio et répondit, "Reçu," avant de la jeter sur le capot derrière lui. "Pas vraiment l’endroit pour faire durer ça," dit-il avec un rire rauque.

Daryl fredonna, la vibration se réverbérant à partir de là où sa bouche touchait la mâchoire de Rick. "Dommage," dit-il avec un mouvement lent vers le bout de la verge de Rick, son pouce touchant le long de la fente avant de prendre de la vitesse.

Et ouais, okay, course jusqu’à la ligne d’arrivée.

Tout alla trop vite, une course fiévreuse de friction et de frénésie, il n’eut pas le temps de tout mémoriser. Mais il savait qu’il aurait du mal à oublier la main charnue faisant des miracles sur sa verge. Il donna autant qu’il reçu, espérant en partie remercier Daryl pour sa générosité, et même si c’était nul à cause de son incapacité à penser droit, une branlette maladroite était probablement mieux que pas de branlette du tout.

La soupe de syllabes bafouillée par Daryl quand il jouit fit apparaître un sourire au coin de la bouche de Rick, mais Daryl l’avala et l’amena à sa fin, le nœud de feu dans son ventre se contractant jusqu’à ce que Daryl le prenne en pitié et coupa les fils pour l’envoyer tournoyer hors de contrôle. Son corps se ramollit quand la tension dans ses muscles se dissout, et il s’affaissa vers l’avant, sa tête venant se poser contre une épaule solide.

Ils s’affaissèrent l’un contre l’autre, dépensés et repus, jusqu’à ce Daryl ait assez de force pour s’éloigner, faisant un spectacle de lever sa main à ses lèvres pour dévorer chaque goutte de la semence de Rick sur ses doigts. Un gémissement gronda profondément dans la gorge de Rick quand Daryl attrapa son poignet et commença à lécher le sperme séchant sur sa paume. Et Jésus Christ, Rick se serrait coupé un membre pour avoir la chance de baiser cette jolie bouche.

Et ouais, il avait vraiment dit ça à voix haute. "Hâte de voir ça," dit Daryl, sortant son téléphone pendant que Rick remettait sa ceinture.

Ils échangèrent leur numéro, et après un dernier baiser, Daryl s’éloigna dans le métaphorique couché de soleil laissant Rick derrière à attendre la dépanneuse.

*

Rick s’assura de garder Shane à sa droite pour cacher les marques de dents en train de disparaître quand ils firent leur chemin vers la maison pour servir le mandat. Il ne paya pas vraiment attention quand Shane lui donna lui fit un recap – son cerveau toujours brumeux à cause de son _assistance_ sur le bord de la route – mais il faillit avaler sa langue quand le porte s’ouvrit et que des yeux bleus océans tombèrent droit sur lui.

"Daryl Dixon, nous avons un mandat pour ton arrêt," beugla Shane, crachant des ordres que Rick ne pouvait comprendre, parce que merde, c’était gênant.

Shane lut les droits de Daryl tandis que Rick passa les menottes à ses poignets, son cerveau trop consumé par toutes les choses salaces qu’ils pourraient faire avec pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la demie érection qu’il cacha avec la cuisse de Daryl.

"Vous m’arrêtez pour des amendes pour mettre mal garé ? C’est quoi ce délire ? C’est même pas les miennes," cracha Daryl, se débattant juste assez pour que Rick cherche cette délicieuse friction. "Merle, fils de pute ! Tu ferais mieux d’être parti quand je rentre sinon je te défonce !"

Daryl se débattit un peu quand Rick l’amena à la voiture, mais il suspectait que c’était surtout pour l’exciter.

Ça fonctionnait.

"Désolé pour ça," murmura Rick dans son oreille quand il le pressa contre la voiture, le tenant en place avec ses hanches pour pouvoir ouvrir la portière. Une forte inspiration lui indiqua que ça avait l’effet espéré, et le petit mouvement du cul de Daryl contre son aine n’était pas si mal non plus.

"Ouais, tu vas être désolé." Le venin dans le voix de Daryl avait tourné en sarcasme enivrant. "La prochaine fois que vous m’arrêterez ce sera pour avoir tuer mon connard de frère."

"On va tout arranger," dit Rick, faisant attention à la tête de Daryl quand il l’aida à entrer dans la voiture. "Même si on risque de finir par partager une cellule parce que je pense aussi à l’assassiner."

"J’espère que non… je préférais une fouille corporelle de ta part, _Officier_."

La gorge de Rick s’assécha à la pensée des ses doigts explorant ce cul avant de le baiser jusqu’à l’inconscience. "Ça peut être arrangé."

Le trajet jusqu’à la station dura beaucoup trop longtemps, la chaleur du regard de Daryl brûlant des trous à chaque fois qu’il regardait dans le rétro, mais aussitôt que Daryl sortit, Rick lui glissa les menottes et le traîna en détention dans son lit.

Il ne le laissa jamais partir.

**Author's Note:**

> Merle a accumulé les amendes pour s'être mal garé avec le camion de Daryl, puis a jeté son courrier parce que c’est un connard.   
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
